Hide and Seek
by XStarxDustX
Summary: Kaggy(Kagome) Falls down a well while playing hide and seek. She finds herself in the feudal era with Inu(Inuyasha) and Sesshy(Sesshomaru). What will happen when she is older? Which one will she choose? -
1. Kaggy meets Inu and Sesshy

A/N: Heya pplz! Hope you like this story and R&R because I worked really hard on it day and night and if you don't I'll cry...just kidding!  
Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha charactors or and any other jusk related to that.

* * *

"Let's play hide and seek!"5 year old Kagome (Known as Kaggy) "Ok Kaggy!" Mai(Pronounced My)replied. "I'll be it!" Sunna(Pronounced Soo-na)said happily. "One...two.." Kaggy and Mai went to hide. Kagome went to look for a very secret hiding place that no one never ever knew about. She went into the place where no one had ever gone before, the well. "I'll just hide in here. Sunna will never look here." Kaggy said smiling. Kaggy looked down the well. "I wonder what's down there?" She wondered. Kaggy climbed down the well, but she was to short so she fell. She woke up to see a little boy with ears on his head. "Hey little girl." He said. "Hi!" Kaggy said smiling. "What are those on your head? Can I touch them?" "NO!" He said. Kaggy did anyways. "What's your name?" Kaggy asked. "Why do you want to know?" The little boy asked. "I want to be your friend." Kaggy answered. "Uh...My name's Inuyasha. But you can call me Inu." Inu answered. "My name's Kagome. But you can call me Kaggy. Where am I?" Kaggy asked happily. "You were in that well when I found you." Inu answered "You found me? Where's Mai and Sunna?" Kagome asked. "Umm...who's Mai and Sunna?" Inu Asked. "So they're not here? I haven't been found yet?" Kaggy asked "I don't think they're here." Inu replied confused. "where do you live?" Kaggy asked. "I live over there" Inu said pointing to where he lived. "Can I see where you live?" Kaggy asked. "Umm..I guess." Inu said not really sure. "Ok! Let's go then!" Kaggy said right near Inu's ear. "Oww! Don't yell in my ear!" Inu said his ears ringing. "oops, sorry." Kaggy said quietly.

Even though he was still little, Inu ran pretty fast. And Kaggy couldn't keep up. "Slow down!" Kaggy said panting. "Oh, sorry. Why are you so slow." Inu asked. "I'm not slow, your just really REALLY fast!" Kaggy said. Inu and Kaggy decided to walk to Inu's house. It took them longer and Inu's ears were hurting cause of Kaggy talking so much, but it was better (For Kaggy) then running. When then got to Inu's house, Kaggy met Inu's mom and dad. "Wow, Your dad is very tall." Kaggy said when she saw Inu's dad. "Who's that?" Kaggy asked pointing at Sesshomaru. "That's Sesshomaru. But you can call him Sesshy." Inu said smirking. Kaggy smiled and said "Hey Sesshy! I'm Kaggy!" "Yeah sure" Sesshy said bored. "Wanna play?" Kaggy asked Inu and Shesshy. "Ok!" Inu said. "Sure, I guess." Sesshy said as well. Sesshy didn't really play ball, he just kind of watched as Kaggy and Inu played. It was still fun for all of them. Inu and Sesshy's mom and dad decided to have Kaggy stay here to be Inu and Sesshy's playmate...

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Long enough? What is Inuyasha's mom and dad's name? I forget. Can someone plz tell me? Oh yeah R&R! C ya! 


	2. Kagome's walk

A/N: Heya everyone! How do you like my fanfic so far? Thx to everyone who read and reveiwed my story! I will try to make my chapters as long as possible. I'm also going to have a little bit of a nararated part at the beginning. (Just for this one I think)-  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything that relates and all that junk.

* * *

This story starts(again) when Kagome is 15 Inuyasha 15 and Sesshomaru 16. Kagome has forgetten about her world now but is sort of different then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's mother has already died. 

Kagome went walking down the same road to the same well as she did every day for so many years. She looked down the well. She shivered. She had fallen down that well years ago when she was only 5 years old. Inuyasha had found her and taken her back to his parents. Kagome remembered quite well when Inuyasha had told her that he wasa half demon and Sesshomaru was a demon  
(Flash Back)"What are those ears for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. They were both about 8 now. "Well...You have ears, these are mine." Inuyasha explained. "Your not a dog...are you?" Kagome asked again "Well I'm a half dog demon... A hanyou." Inuyasha replied "And Sesshomaru is just a plain demon." "Oh...I see. But if your a han..you...why is Sesshomaru a demon?" "Well..uh...you see...my mom's a human like you. But my dad is a demon so I'm a half demon... And Sesshomaru, well both his parents were demons." Inuyasha said. "Oh...ok! That explains why you two run so fast!" Kagome said laughing. Inuyasha seemed confused and then smiled.  
(Back to where Kagome was before the flash back)  
_'That was a long Long time ago and I don't have to worry about all that now.' _Kagome thought. But she had her doubts about that. Kagome started to walk back to what had been her home for many years. _'I just need to live my life the way it is. Not the way it could have been' _Kagome thought smiling. A/N: When Kagome says, not the way it could have been, she's thinking about what her life would have been like if she didn't fall into the well. And Kagome knows about the shikon jewel and before got worried that Inuyasha would go hunt it down and leave her and such.> Kagome got home and found everyone had gone inside. _'I have to ask them'_ She thought. _'I just have to know'

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time! Well I hope you like this story so far! And thx again to all you reveiwers! C ya until next time! 


	3. Into the well

A/N: Soooo, How'd you like my first two chapters? Thx all you wonderful reviewers! And a BIG thx to all you people who reviewed MORE then once! THX! Well I hope you're enjoying my FF! And I will make my chapters longer. I hope you like this chappy! And if anyone knows, plz tell me the name of Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru's father. And if you can, some fact about him would be nice too. THX!

* * *

Kagome went inside and went straight to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. "I wanted to ask you something." Kagome said. "What's that?" He asked. "Well…um… you see, I've been wondering for a while, well, who were my parents? And where did I come from really?" Kagome asked. "Well, I don't really know that either. You should ask Inuyasha, he's the one that found you in the first place. What I do know is that he found you in the old well. The one you walk by everyday when you go for your walks." He told her. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha knew her parents.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said when she finally found Inuyasha. "Do you know where I came from and who my parents are?" "Um……no, but I know that I found you in the well over there." Inuyasha said pointing to where the well was. "Inuyasha, is it ok if I go into the well?" Kagome asked. "Well, I guess, but be careful alright?" Inuyasha replied. "Alright. See you later Inuyasha." Kagome said running towards the well. _'Whatever he may seem like sometimes, he does care about me.' _Kagome said as she neared the well. "Well, here goes nothing!" Kagome said as she jumped into the well. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she expected to see was not there. She was surrounded by blue, and when she landed, she felt like she wasn't at where she started.

Kagome climbed out of the well and opened a door that lead to a place where she had never been before. Where was she? Was this where I came from? Do my parents live here? So many questions were in her head that she couldn't answer. Kagome heard a scream and a lady came running out of the door screaming "Mouse! Mouse! AHHH!" The lady was afraid of the little mouse. _'How odd.' _Kagome thought _'this lady is afraid of that small little mouse.' _Kagome thought this was very strange so she went and picked up the mouse and let him play on her hands. "Oh thank you." The lady said to Kagome. "Your welcome. I'm Kagome." Kagome replied. "KAGOME!" The lady screamed again and fainted on the ground. Kagome put the mouse on the ground and ran to where the lady had come out of to get some help.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that is long enough. I also hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to be called, "My Family?" It's about Kagome meeting her family and explaining what had happened to her all those years ago. I will not give away anything else. Plz R&R! Till next time, C ya! 


	4. My family?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for sooo long. I was working on some of my other stories. thx to all ya pplz that R&R! thx thx thx thx thx!  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha or anything related and all that junk

* * *

What a day it had been for Kagome, Meeting her family and explaining what had happened to her. Plus, her mother had to take her shopping because she needed to 'blend in'. 

She had no idea how was to get back to the feudal era. That was her main problem. How was she to get back to the feudal era? She wanted to go back. She needed to go back.

Just then, a knock was on her window. She turned to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed smiling. She opened the window. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"To get you out of here!" Inuyasha said. "Wait, you need to meet my family first!" Kagome said getting Inuyasha to come down into the family room. "Um, this is Inuyasha Mom." Kagome said. "Are those ears real?" Were Kagome's Mom's first words she said after Kagome introduced Inuyasha.

(10 or 15 minutes later.)  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well. Blue vapor (A/N: or whatever it is called) surounded them. When it dissapeared, Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out to find they were back in the feudal ers. "It's good to be back." Kagome said smiling.

* * *

A/N: I know I know. It's really really short. But I felt like I needed to end it here. I dun know why. I promise to update more often. C ya till next time! R&R! 


	5. Enter Rin

A/N: Sry I didn't update for...a while. My comp shut down for a while then my internet conection went out. Now it's finally better :Is Happy: Well, R&R!  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha

* * *

"I can't believe that I met my family." Kagome said to herself. "What am I gonna do now?" She stood up and started to walk into the forest. Could she stay here now that she had found her family? What would happen to her? So many questions were in her mind. 

"Ow!" A little girl said. Kagome hadn't been paying attention and had bumped into a girl. "I'm sorry." The girl said bowing slightly. "That's alright." Kagome said. The girl started to walk away. "Wait! What's you name?" Kagome asked. "My name is Rin. I'm 14." Rin replied. "I'm Kagome." Kagome replied

(With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shrugged. "Hey! Inuyasha. Sesshomaru! Get out here!" Kagome called. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came out to see Kagome and another girl who looked about 14 or 13. "This is Rin. I met her in the forest." Kagome introduced. "Rin, this is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"Rin's gonna be staying with us for a while." Kagome said. "Her parents died and she needs a place to stay." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome led Rin to her room. "Thank you Kagome." Rin said. "No Problem." Kagome replied

* * *

A/N: Soooooo, ya. R&R pplz! I feel hyper:Is Hyper: Ok C ya till next time pplz! 


	6. The Man in the Woods

A/N: Sry I didn't update for soooo long. heh heh...I was busy...sort of... Well anyways, I hope ya like this chappy and remember to R&R!  
D/C: i dun own Inuyasha.

* * *

(The woods)  
"Where have you tracked her scent to?" A man said. The dog whined and started to walk out of the woods. "Very good." The man said. "We'll find her in no time at all. No time at all."

(Back with Rin.)  
"I shouldn't stay for too long." Rin said to herself. "I'll just stay until next night and they leave at dark when everyone's asleep. I dare say that they'll be a little disapointed to find me gone." "I'm quite sure that the shadow figure and his dog should be here soon." Rin said. "I'm quite sure indeed."

(With Kag and Inu and Sess)  
"So how long is that Rin girl gonna stay?" Inuyasha asked. "Well just until she feels like leaving." Kagome said. "That may be never!" Inuyasha said. "It may also be 2 days from now." Kagome replied. "I agree with Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "Whatever." Inuyasha muttered.

* * *

A/N: Really short but I'm dead for ideas right now cause all my creative stuff(which ain't much) is going into this drawing french thing due next wednesday! well, plz R&R! C ya till next time! 


End file.
